Luck O' The Irish
by kgq
Summary: Jasper Whitlock thought he had it made, stepping off the plane in Belfast, N. Ireland, to study at one of its most prestigious colleges. He thinks the luck of the Irish has shone upon him when he lays eyes on a very handsome red headed, green eyed boy. But little did he know the confusion one Edward Cullen would bring to his happy life.


**A/N This was my donation to Fandom4NKH.**

**I would like to thank**** Yulliah ****author of**** A Twin Thing ****for kicking my butt in WC enabling me to complete this story and never give up.**

**And last but never least my awesome and amazing beta ****Deβra Anne **** I swear the woman should have a highway named after her. Cause seriously her patients and acceptance will be forever overwhelming.**

**Hope you enjoy guys.**

* * *

As my steel-tipped cowboy boots hit the sidewalk, I release a well-deserved deep, frustrated and overly exhausted sigh, listening somewhat relieved as the big-ass Plexiglas doors swoosh closed not so silently behind me. I'm pulled up short, as sheer shock and surprise strike me, leaving me trying desperately to catch my breath. _What the fuck!? Where the hell am I? And why is it so God damn fucking freezing around here?_

My eyes frantically dart from face to face as they hurry and scurry by me, ignoring my quivering ass, taking no notice of my dusted tan goose bumped skin and bleached from the sun, blowing wildly in the wind, curly blond hair, cause they're no doubt in search of their own loved ones, or maybe a friend. And as my head twists and turns back and forth between them. My thoughts reel with stupid questions,** '**_It's July, right? Yes, July? But if so, then why the fuck is it freezing, people?'_

Pulling my leather jacket tighter, cursing myself for packing and not wearing my fleece hoodie. I dare to take a step further out into the God damn chilly wind. _What the fuck! Are these people nuts, or what? _I stare, bewildered, as they run around in shorts and light jackets_. It's gotta be the drink. Yeah! That's it! It's the drink, I tell ya. No fucking wonder the Irish consume so much, it's to help them take their minds off this God forsaken ball-frozen weather they got going on here. It's got to be!'_

So with my jacket wrapped tight around me and my duffle securely over my shoulder, I head in search of a taxi. **'**_Shit, we really ain't in Kansas anymore, are we?_It's like one cab to every twenty people, while back home it would be the other way around outside a God damn airport. So dragging my sorry ass to the curb, balls frozen and shivering slightly, I not-so-patiently wait for said cab.

And there I stand, finding myself dancing somewhat on my heels and toes, trying desperately to keep warm, vigorously cursing myself for trying to be adventurous. What the fuck was I thinking? **"**_Study abroad, dude! Go see the world! See how the other half-lives!But fuck, really! Why the hell did I pick Belfast, Northern Ireland? Oh yeah! Queen's University! One of the best history departments, or so I'd heard. Fucking better be, if you ask me. And the fact that they are willing to give me a full ride and cover all expenses just made my choice that little bit sweeter. But am I even sure I got the right fucking plane? Did the pilot make a wrong fucking turn? Or has my ass been dropped off at the God damn North Pole by mistake?_No one prepared me for this. I didn't see mention of ball frozen weather in any of the brochures they sent. And in that split second, it dawns on me how nuts I really am.

Then like music to my already home and warmth, sick, tired ears, I hear it. _What the fuck!_Turning abruptly, my eyes dart from person to person, seeking out the familiar accent. I spot him. And oh, fucking Lord, do I spot him good. He's pulling his jacket on over his hoodie, making me a little envious that he had the high insight to have it in his carry on bag. _Smart boy, if you ask me. _I watch in awe as his unruly red hair gets totally fucked in this ghastly wind, and his bright green eyes squint, but still shine, probably having the same thoughts as me: _Did the pilot make a wrong fucking turn? _I smirk cockily to myself, thanking all that would listen that I'm not the only nut in this world.

And as I watch him button his jacket, then scan the area for what I'm thinking is his bearings and maybe a cab, I take it upon myself to introduce myself. _Hey! As I said before, we ain't in Kansas anymore, and God knows everyone needs some kinda comfort from home, and by the looks of it, his comfort would be doing me just fine. _Stepping up in front of him,watching smugly as his downward turned head slowly takes the journey up my lean form, I chuckle nervously eyes from the tip of my worn cowboy boots up my long-ass Wrangler-clad legs, across my leather jacket finally landing smack damn upon my baby him my famous Whitlock smile, dimples and all, I lean in. Yeah! I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm in the guy's bubble, I'm fucking with his head space right now. But hell, he has something I want. _Him!_And I'll stop at nothing to get it. Making my voice low and deep, pulling out all the stops bringing forth my utmost drawlish Texas accent, I whisper seductively in his red windblown ear.

"Hi there! The name's Jasper! Jasper Whitlock. Looks like you and I got stranded at the North Pole, dude."He leans back slowly. His gaze yoyos between my lips and eyes, taking him a few seconds to comprehend. He quietly and nervously replies, "Huhhhhhh?"

Raising my hand toward my imaginary point of reference, I explain, "All this, dude! It's fucking July, can you believe it!? And here we are having to bundle up like it's the middle of December."

I watch amusingly as clarity finally dawns on his handsome, flushed face, and he answers a little more coherently than before. "Shit! Right!? I know! Right!? I was just thinking the same thing, Jasper." And as I listen intently, loving the sound of my name rolling off his tongue, thinking I could get used to it and hoping I'd get the chance, I raise a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

At first he looks confused, which makes me smirk, cause let's face it, it's becoming the norm. But then he catches my drift, and putting his carry-on bag down on the ground, reaches out a shaky hand, and I finally get to know this handsome boy's name. "Oh, so sorry, Jasper! My name's Edward! Edward Cullen. I'm from Forks Washington, so I'm kinda used to the rain and cold, but fuck, this wind could be the death of me, I swear." Deepening my smile, making sure the Whitlock dimples show, I squeeze his hand a little harder and answer, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Edward! Edward Cullen, from Forks Washington. And as I've already stated, I'm Jasper, from the city of Austin, and warm Texas would be my state of choice."

Letting his awkward gaze wander, unable to make eye contact, as he tries desperately to find something else to catch his interest, he answers not so nonchalantly, "Fuck! Really!? Austin, Texas, huh? Then this cold will definitely be the death of you then. Right?"Pulling back letting my stare lazily devour him, I cockily answer, "Oh, Edward, please! When you get to know me better…" Now raising both eyebrows, chuckling deep, watching amusingly as he swallows hard, I continue, "And believe me you will! You'll find I have no intentions of staying cold for very long."

He gives me a small worried grin before he questions me further. "Whe..where..ya… Where ya headed, Jasper?"

Unable to pull my gaze from his plump pink lips, I answer him slowly, "Oh yeah! Right!? Queen's University; I have an appointment to meet with the head of the history department sometime this afternoon! What about you, Edward? What're your plans?"

Hearing him give a shaky cough, all the while being hypnotized by the small bursts of air as they release themselves from his pouty mouth, swirling seductively with the light from the early morning sun, he shyly answers, "Wow! This must be fate! Or some shit...Jasper! Really it's got to be! I'm heading to Queen's myself. Wow! This is weird! Small world and all! Don't ya think? Well anyway, I'm training to become a youth counselor, so I have a meeting with their counseling department head in the morning."

Letting this amazing information sink in, I stand a little straighter, smiling widely. "Oh! Really, Edward! This should be interesting, to say the least. Don't ya think!?" But as his nervous eyes search my face, I sigh deeply, stepping back, deciding to take pity on the poor guy and cut him a break. _For now!_

Smiling wide, letting my baby blues shine, my mind tries desperately to come up with ideas on how to spend more time with this handsome creature without making myself too obvious, so I calmly ask, "Then we should share a cab, right? It would be the most logical thing to do, don't ya think?"

I scan his worried face, watching as his stare nervously darts across the foreign vehicles that have started to line the sidewalk in front of us. Finally coming to rest on my questioning gaze, he mumbles, "Yeah. I..I..I think that would be the best thing right now. I really think you're right, Jasper! Kinda killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. And we are going to the same place, so I wouldn't see the harm in that. And, like really, if I'm being honest, those big Irish dudes…" He pauses, stepping in front of me a little more, looking like he felt the need to hide or be protected, pointing his finger towards the curb. "Well, they scare the living shit out of me right now"

Releasing a gleeful "Cool!" and not giving him another minute to think, making damn well sure he would be unable to change his mind, I turn swiftly, approaching one of said burly Irish guys as he gets ready to perch himself on the hood of his cab and nonchalantly read what looks like the morning newspaper.

After a few seconds chatting with **'**_Paddy' - Yep! I pulled out all the stops with this one. My Texas charm working wonders as I confidently introduce myself to the leprechaun._Once I'd stated that I was also of Irish descent and that my great great great grandmother had come from County Cork, thinking I now had him wrapped around my little finger, I asked innocently if he'd have heard of cocky fucker raises a questioning eyebrow in my direction before smugly answering, "Well of course I would, son, would Maureen be her given name?" I smile, excited for all of a second before frowning as the fucker knocks me down a peg or two when he finishes his sentence. "Cause fuck knows we don't have enough Maureen Boyles in Ireland, and the place is so small we'd all know each other! Right?"

Stepping back, huffing disgustedly at his arrogance, getting ready to turn and walk away, cause he can now go fuck himself and his cab - and if I'm really being honest with myself somewhat embarrassed by my own stupidity - I feel him grab my bicep. Ready to give this dude hell, I turn angrily to face him, determined to defend my family's honor. But as my stare falls upon his weathered, rosy cheeked smile, the feeling subsides as he continues, "Ah, boy, don't be getting yourself all worked up. Do ya know how many times a day I'm asked if I know someone? Tis like me asking if you knew a Joe Blow!?" His eyes fall to the ground, eying my footwear before he continues, "In cowboy land, right?"

Gritting my teeth, but realizing how right Paddy has been, we both break the tension by laughing heartily over my stupid question. Feeling a little more relaxed and sure of myself, I go on to inform him the reason behind why I, and my awkwardly shy, but yet oh-so-handsome American friend are here. Glancing over my shoulder as Edward dances and fidgets on the sidewalk, trying to keep his skinny ass warm, I seriously take note never to ask another damn leprechaun about my great great great grandmother ever again.

Loading our luggage in the **'**_boot!' _Yep! That would be me getting myself familiarized with the local speak. Well no not really, it would be after Paddy laughed his ass off, making me feel like a moron, when I asked him to open the trunk. And then abruptly correcting me - _Somewhat sternly if I may add. - b_efore pointing me in the said _boots!_direction.

Paddy also got a kick out of watching Edward and me nearly having to fold ourselves in two just to get into his small taxi. His hearty laugh invaded the cab as he watched, amused, through his rear-view mirror, as we struggled to push our lanky frames into his back seat. But shit this was a sight I would have paid big time for anyways, having to stifle a small groan and try nonchalantly to palm my hardening cock through my now snug fitting jeans at the sight of Edward's ass floating before me in midair.

The cab ride wasn't too bad, as Paddy felt the need to keep up the conversation, entertaining us the whole time. Edward and I shared sideways glances every time he spoke, a silent _What the fuck is he talking about? Can you understand a word he's saying?_in each of our bewildered stares. But as we both found interest doing our best to ignore his rambling ass, watching out our windows as the huge mountains - rolling hills - and greenery flew by, I couldn't help but watch Edward sneakily every time I assumed he wasn't paying me much mind.

The boy was hot, I had to give him his dues. From his wild red hair to his slim build and long lean legs, I found myself drooling inwardly, my breath catching slightly in the back of my throat every time he squirmed or adjusted his position in the small space. The thought of getting to know Edward better made me smile. The thought of getting him into my bed and out of his pants made me oh so fucking happy. My mind reeled with the possibilities of where, when and how to do that, never having to doubt myself or give it a second thought. Cause believe me, I, Jasper Whitlock, will have one Edward fucking Cullen in my bed.

But within a split second, my musings are shot to shit, as I listen while Edward's phone starts buzzing annoyingly in his pocket. I watch eagerly, now very interested, to see what was going on. A broad smile dawns on his handsome face as he excitedly retrieves said phone from his jacket. He sighs deeply while he reads the screen, and I feel my brow frown as I watch his eyes glaze with what looks like tears, and I swear I hear a muffled groan rise in my chest and release itself just a little too loudly when he bites down on his bottom lip ever so slightly. My eyes nervously dart to Paddy's rear-view mirror when I hear the fucker chuckle. His amused stare meets mine, and he winks cockily, giving him a pointed **'**_you don't know shit' _look.I return my attention back to Edward and nosily inquire, "Everything Okay? Is it bad news from home?"

And then as his soft, shaky voice invades my ears, and I feel every fucking breathable particle of air being sucked slowly from the cab as he replies, "No, it's not bad news from home, not bad news at all. It's just... It's just... Alice... My... Alice. Fuck! I miss her so much already."

My thoughts run rampant. _What the fuck? He has an Alice? Who the fuck is Alice? Is my gaydar broken? It can't be! Can it? What the fuck! I could've sworn he was into me, well at least a little. He had that look! Right? He gave me that look? Right? How the hell could I have been so wrong? But more importantly, who the fuck is Alice?'_

I listen disgustedly as Edward sighs even deeper, and sadly looks out his window, unwilling to continue our so called "Alice" conversation, I'm sure, as he now seems lost in his own concerns and deep thoughts. Totally pissed, I fold my arms angrily across my chest, panting heavy like a God damn child, as I slump back defeated in my seat. I eye Paddy in the mirror, his tight lipped small smile and saddened eyes making me huff even louder to myself uncomfortably. _There's no fucking way I got this wrong. Is there?_

My misery is soon forgotten, and this Alice person just a mere memory for now, as I feel the cab begin to slow, then stop, at the curb of a busy tree-lined street. I squint, and excitedly scan the surrounding area, feeling my breath catch and my eyes grow big. My head spins quickly in Edward's direction, listening as he, too, gasps aloud in what can only be described as delight. We both stare in awe out the cab's dusty windows like kids in a candy store upon this wonderful old stately sight. It's fucking huge! Like I mean castle fucking huge! Its outer lawns are green and lush. My tired and weary eyes try desperately to take it all in, as I eagerly watch kids our age grace the grass on blankets, reading books and typing away on their laptops.

With Paddy's help ,we collect our gear from the boot, and being the knowledgeable cabbie he is, he excitedly points us in the direction of the main entrance, wishing us both luck, but not before he nonchalantly slips his business card in my jacket pocket as he whispers with a wink, "Don't hesitate to give me a ring! I'm always willing to help the great great great grandson of my old close friend Maureen Boyle!.. No! But really! All messing aside, if ya need anything, kid! Like a tour of our fine old city, or even a ride to Belfast's most amazing and happening hot spots, feel free to call. I can be trusted ta get ya there and back in one piece, kid."

And with a wave goodbye and a wide rosy cheeked grin, he hops into his cab and speedily drives off, leaving Edward and me standing a little bewildered and wide-eyed on the our way through the main entrance and following all the signs to the administration offices, Edward and I speak somewhat casually about everything, and really nothing much at all. I listen angrily, my eyes frustratedly darting to him every time his God damn phone would buzz, with yet another fucking message from her, I'm guessing. I couldn't believe how wrong I had been. The thought of having nearly made a fucking fool of myself drove me crazy with rage, and I curse under my breath every time he gets that faraway look in his eyes when he would return her texts.

Miss Wilson was a fussy old lady. My eyes widened in surprise as I watched her dart around her little office space, pulling out files searching for our information. The thought that we were both from America intrigued her, and she started question us on our lives and pasts, asking if we'd known each other before landing in this fine country of hers. The thought made me chuckle deep, making her and Edward shoot me a stern questioning look as the memory of my conversation with Paddy went flashing through my mind. _Yeah, Miss Wilson, we lived thousands of miles apart until this very day, why wouldn't we know each other? Silly bitch!_

And as she goes to pick up her phone, the door swings open and this tall, long haired hippie looking guy about our age stumbles in. Miss Wilson wipes the hair from her forehead and huffs disgustedly in his direction before she addresses him somewhat sternly. "Adam Murphy! What took ya so bloody long? Ya were supposed to be here half an hour ago, boy." Her tone surprises Edward and me, causing us to glance nervously at one another. Then our brows furrow as we hear her continue. "Ya need ta show!" Fumbling for her glasses, then slipping them on her face as she stares at our folders. "Mr Whitlock and Mr Cullen to dorm R5. And be quick about it, boy, these poor gentlemen are sure to be exhausted. They've had a long flight, and need ta get some well deserved rest, so no dilly dallying, Mister Murphy. Be swift with your feet, cause your rope, as we know, is a short one already."

Reacting to her disciplinary pitch, Edward and I jump anxiously from our seats. My eyes dart to Adam as I hear him chuckle under his breath. I smirk gleefully when his eyes divert and he gives a low, deep cough, squeezing his arm and reaching between us to retrieve the paperwork Miss Wilson is obnoxiously waving in his direction. Quickly grabbing our duffels and suitcases, we follow Adam out into the hall. It seems like forever as corridor after corridor flies by us, my eyes unable to focus on one certain thing, as they try in vain to suck all the knowledge they can muster from every painting, framed declaration and its glorious architecture. My head spins excitedly as I try desperately to draw its history into my very core, the thrill of being able to study in this fine establishment now finally sinking in.

And as quickly as it has all began, it abruptly comes to a complete stop, as Adam pulls up outside a heavy paneled door, eagerly unlocking it. Then he boredly informs us, "Here ya go, boys! It's all yours. Enjoy!" As he turns slightly to enter, the meaning of his words finally dawns on me, making megrab hold of his bicep, spinning him somewhat. His angry questioning look sprints between my white knuckled grip and bewildered gaze before I nervously ask, "Hold up! What do you mean? Here ya go boys? We're sharing a room? How come?" _Fuck! I know I can't be crazy. I was hoping he had this all wrong. Did Miss Wilson tell us? Did she say something while I was way too busy thinking about God damn Edward and his fucking Alice texts? _Adam brings his other hand from the door knob, pulling at my fingers, doing his best to release my death-grip hold, then replies, "Look, buddy! I was told ta take yas ta R5, and that's all. And saying this is building R and we happen to be in room 5, I'm guessing my work here is now done." And with that, he flicks on the overhead light and leaves before I get to utter another complaint.

I find myself standing dumbstruck and bewildered in the middle of the room, surprising even me when I release a small, embarrassing yelp. My body jerks nervously when I hear Edward close the door a little too heavily, if I may say, when Adam departs. And as my gaze follows the room, doing my best to take it in, thanking all that is holy when I noticed it has been divided into what can only be described as two small separate sleeping quarters with what looks like a communal living area in the center, I finally let my eyes rest on Edward's.

He smiles nervously, and I sense he has something to say. Lifting his bags from the floor, his sight never once leaves mine. But as my eyes fall to his plump, pink, oh so fucking kissable lips, and I notice them part, eager to say something, wanting to break this tension between us, his fucking phone buzzes one more God damn time, the obnoxious noise filling the room and taking me out of my lust-filled musing, knocking me screaming and kicking into reality.

I feel my brow as it furrows angrily; my eyes as they squint, annoyed. And as I watch what looks like a little sadness, or maybe even frustration, dawn on his handsome face, I find myself unable to fucking take it. Disgust washes over me for ever thinking I could have him. I let myself drown in the sensation when I realize I was so fucking totally wrong. The shock that this has happened tries to consume and overwhelm me, and I find I have nowhere else to turn, but in the direction of the lone bed in the furthest away to busy myself, doing my utmost to keep occupied, I start to eagerly unpack my stuff, and half listening as Edward does his best to make idle conversation. Throwing him a bone every once in a while, I pretend to agree from time to time, but truthfully never once hearing or understanding what he has been trying to say. Cause the God damn minute I let my guard down, the fucking second I turn slightly to let my hungry eyes drink him in, that fucking asshole of a phone begins to buzz, and he's taken away once more.

As time passes and I find myself running out of things to do or put away, nervous energy starts to consume me. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I really don't know how much more of this fuckery I can take. The thought of having to spend this semester, if not the rest of my terms, sharing a room with this guy is bound to drive me insane, or even worse, to drink. My breath hitches and my body freezes when I hear him softly whisper in my direction.

"Well I, for one, am totally exhausted. I think I'll turn in for the night and catch up on some sleep. Whaddya think, Jasper? Sounds like a plan, right? Jasper? Jasper? Jas?"

My name being questioningly called after me rings in my ears. As I grab my jacket off the bed and without even a glance in his direction, hearing when a huff and deep sigh follow after, I rush as fast as my sorry ass legs can carry me out of that now claustrophobic room. Finding myself running breathless down the stuffy halls, not knowing where I was heading or what route to even take, unable to stop when I bust through the exit until the cold night air engulfs my skin and makes my flesh dance with tingling goose bumps.

I wander for what seems like hours, only checking my watch when I know my body can't take much more of this God awful cold. Deciding to head back to the dorm room, I pray to anything that would listen that Edward would be fast asleep, totally exhausted and unable to hear me when I enter. And thank fuck someone was, cause when I quietly unlock the door, cringing inwardly when I hear the soft click, tippy toeing oh so gently over to my side of the room, mentally kicking myself now for picking the bed furthest from the fucking entryway, I silently start to get undressed and slip under the covers.

Sleep doesn't come easy, and my night is restless, causing me to toss and turn. My mind is unable to rest as thoughts and pictures of Edward flash through my mind. They do their damnedest to torture me, playing over and over our meeting from this morning at the airport. When I let my eyes fall shut, I can still see his red hair blowing in that ghastly wind, and I find myself smiling wearily when I picture his deep green eyes, excited and nervous, glassily scanning the area, trying to make this whole fuckery out. And as I let my body give in to slumber and the weight of my eyes win this battle, I come to the conclusion that I have to stay as far away from this handsome and overly fuckhot man. And how could I even ever forget. _Fucking! Straight!_Cause really, he'll be the death of me if I let him. But seriously, there's no other way, I'll have to find the strength, and it will have to be done, if I'm ever to survive my time in this sorry God forsaken country. I chuckle to myself softly before rolling to my side, my last thought of the night making me smile. _I'll definitely be one of the locals now, cause I'm foreseeing a lot of heavy drinking having to be done in my future._

The next few weeks were the fucking toughest of my life, and also my worst nightmare, but thank God, the busiest. Learning my way around the campus, meeting facility and getting to know staff kept me busy, and if I'm being totally honest, Edward Cullen-free for the most part. My classes were grueling, interesting and long. I spent hours in the library, losing myself in their old history books, getting drunk on my findings and thirsting for more knowledge.

Did I never see Edward? Bump into him? Or have to be in his presence? Oh hell yeah! But the way I had it planned, and worked everything out, believe me, it was never for very long. During breakfast and lunch, I would find myself a hiding place in a faraway corner of the cafeteria. I'd bury my head in another new book, my excited eyes scanning each and every wonderful new and interesting word. But I could never be so lost for too long, I could never be so far gone that once I felt my skin tingle and flush, and every nerve dance on end, finding myself desperately trying to suck well needed oxygen into my lungs. I knew who it was, I knew what the fuck was happening, I only needed to raise my eyes to the figure standing in front of me to know it hadn't taken him very long to seek me out.

And every time our gaze would meet and I'd notice that lost and far away pain deep inside his dark green eyes, I had to get away. I always had to run. I knew he was still homesick; I knew he missed her like crazy. Cause at night when I'd sneak back into our room after my now routinely evening walk, or for that matter burning excess energy run. I'd sometimes hear him whimper in his sleep, making me stop in my tracks, not wanting to be nosy or eavesdrop, but unable to help myself sometimes, my heart breaking with every sleepy sob that left him, my chest tightening as he questioned and muttered the words, "Why?" and "I really need to go home" under his breath.

But when I'd find him standing in front of me, a weary, lonely small smile upon his handsome face, I'd find myself unable to stare at him for very long. I won't allow my mind to ever wander to what he's been up to, or for that matter, ever ask. Cause truthfully, I can't let myself hear about fucking Alice. I don't want to know about fucking Alice. Cause yes, if you must know, in all honesty, I'm fucking jealous of fucking Alice. So I run!

Once again, I'm in the cafeteria. It's now my domain, and has become my refuge. Books piled to the ceiling before me, and my half eaten tray, now uninteresting to me, pushed to the side, I'm making myself comfortable with my legs sprawled out, resting on the neighboring chair, lazily drooling over yet another one of my history books. I feel my skin start to flush and my feet start to sweat in my cowboy boots. My fingertips tingle, making me grip the hard backed binder frantically, trying my best to hold off the sensation, but knowing deep down in my core there is no hope for that ever happening. Then I slowly and somewhat shyly raise my eyes to meet his.

My lids involuntarily flutter closed when his soft but anxious voice rings in my ears and washes seductively over me. "Jasper? Jas...? Jasper? We've... I mean… I've been looking for you everywhere. We've been ordered back to our dorms."

Without glancing his way, without showing my concern, I let my mind start to reel as my inner thoughts play havoc with my brain. _What? Why? I can't go back to the dorm. I don't have to right now, right? I can't do it. No, really I can't. It's too fucking early to go back there. They can't make me, and fuck them if they even try. _Sucking a deep breath into my lungs, pushing my hair off my forehead with my shaky fingers, I let my eyes gently and confidently open before inquiring, "Why, Edward? What's the fucking emergency? Who the fuck would tell us we have to stay in our rooms? And what the fuck could be so God awful that we'd have to? Well, Edward, speak up."

Guilt takes over me as I watch him tense a little, then nervously run his lean fingers through his dampened hair. I fight to swallow the hard, strangulating lump in the back of my throat as my eyes fall to his plump pink lips right before he anxiously drags the bottom one between his teeth as he whispers, "Wel… well...They say there's a huge storm approaching, and it's coming fast. They want us all in our rooms awaiting a head count. Jas... Jasper, we really need to go. Word is it's going to be a doozie."

Forging disgust, rising abruptly to my feet and causing Edward to jump a little at my speed and swiftness, I huff and mutter angrily under my breath. "A doozie, ya say! A fucking doozie. Well, let me tell ya, Edward! It better be a fucking doozie. Making me have to pack up all my shit and race my sorry ass back to a dorm room I don't..." Before I let myself finish that sentence, my eyes dart worriedly to his, and my chest tightens when sadness and disappointment reflect in his dark greens, making me look away in shame before continuing. "I… I don't… I don't have time for this shit, Edward. I was in the middle of studying. Well let's go if we fucking must. Let's have them have their fucking way and do their fucking head count."

And as I angrily make my way out of the cafeteria, getting frustrated by the minute as I hear Edward's steps quicken, eager to keep up, turning quickly, butting the exit doors cause my hands are too full to use them, all holy hell breaks loose. Edward and I take maybe ten strides, and the heavens open, causing an endless blanket of ice cold freezing rain to empty itself upon us.

Edward reacts first, grabbing some of my books, yelling something into the wind. My head is twisting and turning, but I'm still unable to make out anything he's saying. Our hair now plastered to our foreheads and our clothes becoming our second skin, we run awkwardly towards our dorm, my sorry ass now eager to fucking get there. Then suddenly, without warning, we're brought up short as lightning strikes the lawn just to the left of Edward, making him scream like a girl, high pitched and whiny, and loud enough to be heard above this God awful rain and wind. Shooting him a look, smirking somewhat, he eyes me concernedly until he sees my grin. Then right before covering his lips with his wet palm, he mouths, "Oops." I laugh heartily, nearly bending over, and I'm guessing it's contagious, cause Edward felt the need to join in.

And as we do our best to right ourselves, struggling against the wind and rain, another fuckery occurs, and every God damn light on campus goes out. I hear, or maybe feel, Edward's shoes skid along the paved sidewalk as my own cowboy boots slip a little further. To my right, a door angrily bursts open, hitting the facade noisily, crashing in time with the sharp lightning and heavy booming thunder. Taking our lives into my own hands, knowing it would be somewhere to stay to at least be dry and safe till this storm passes, I grab Edward by the bicep sternly, and trail him in the direction of said banging door.

Once inside, we both drop the books, and together reach for the door's handle. Taking everything we have and pulling with all our might, we are finally able to shut it tight. Both spent from the exertion, we heavily flop our weary backs against it. Then I hear Edward as he whispers into the darkened room, "Where are we, Jasper? Damn, I can't see two feet in front of me." My head turns in the direction of his voice and follows the scent of his sweet breath. Sucking air into my lungs and trying to regain some control, I stumble for my lighter, fighting with the pocket of my wet jeans, desperately trying to release it.

But as my slippery thumb makes contact and only tiny sparks and nothing much else happens, I curse angrily under my breath. I sense Edward fumble, and hear him eagerly scurry around on his rain drenched feet, and then presto, with that, we have light. My eyes widen in delight, and I gasp with joy, but as quickly as my enjoyment has taken hold, it's diminished when I see Edward standing in what I can now make out to be the school's gym, with that fucking stupid can't live or go anywhere without it God damn cell phone.

I watch as Edward's brow furrows. When he sees and hears me huff in disgust, his excitement leaves him and his sadness and worry once again return. But as I turn my back to him, trying to remove my soaked jacket, I'm pulled backwards by its collar tensing somewhat when I hear Edward for the first time raise his usually soft and shy voice. "Jasper, what the fuck is your problem, dude? Are you ever going to tell me why I can't seem to do anything right? We've been here for nearly two fucking months, Jay and I don't fucking think we've spoken ten words since the airport. What the fuck is going on? Tell me please what the hell did I do that was so wrong?'

My eyes meet his in the phone's light, and I know I'm staring, but I just can't fucking help myself. Then he questions me again, a little quieter this time. "What?" It takes me a minute to regain my composure, and it takes me a second to rethink his last words. "You... y… you called me Jay?"I watch anxiously as his eyes hit the floor. They dart between the shadows, the wheels in his head doing as I did, rethinking the last few sentence of our conversation. Then he stares at me, concerned, as he answers, "Yes! Yes, I did! I'm sorry if you don't like it, it won't happen again. It's just that in my head when I think of you. I just happen to think Jay."

Bringing my hand up and wiping my now drying hair out of my eyes, I inform him, "Nah! That's okay. Really, it is. I kinda like it in a way. If you wanna call me Jay, then Jay it is." But as I start to feel a little light-headed and my hand now falls heavily from my hair to my chest I continue, "Hold the fucking phone, Edward! What do you mean in your head when you think about me you think Jay?"

Now it's his turn to look confused and worried as he swallows hard, bringing his fingers nervously up to run through his wet hair. Then he stutters out, "I… I… I… I know that sounds wrong. I... I… I'm oh so sorry, but you leave me alone in the room a lot, Jay, and it kinda gets me to thinking that you don't like me much or that I did something wrong. So when I go over it in my head, always hoping for the chance to ask you outright, I guess I always refer to you as Jay."

I look at him dumbfounded, kinda mad at myself, feeling guilty for the fact that the guy has had to have conversations with himself because my good for nothing ass can't get over the fact that I lust after him, or even the fact that the guy has a girlfriend. _Fuck!' _It's really never been his fault. I've felt this way, but all this time, he's been paying for it, so I decide to finally come clean.

"Look, Edward!" My eyes shoot to him before I ask. "I can't change or shorten your name. I'm sorry, dude, to me you're an Edward, I hope that's okay with you?" I watch as he gives a small smile, and this time it actually reaches his eyes. He nods. "Well, Edward, it was never you I was really mad at, at all. It was all me, cause I'm a stupid fucker, and really it was more because of your girlfriend."

Edward's brow furrows and his eyes squint, looking a little confused before he inquires, "My what?"

I'm guess our expressions are mirroring each other as our eyes eagerly dart between one another's stare as I continue, "Your girlfriend, Edward! Ya know girlfriend? Don't tell me you've forgotten all fucking ready. It's only been a few weeks, dude, have some kinda heart. The girl does take time outta her day to at least call or text ya nine hundred times, dude. I'm talking about your girlfriend. I'm talking about your Alice."

And with that, he erupts, doubling over in two, having to painstakingly hold his sides. His laughter echoes off the gyms walls, the confusion of why I've just totally amused him to no end kinda pissing me off somewhat. So with that, I huff loudly and turn to walk away, maybe even find a seat or a workbench to sit my ass down on. But I don't even get two steps before he grabs the back of my t-shirt, yanking me back. Still trying to catch his breath, he informs me, "Jay, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Huh?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, dude."

"Then who the fuck is Alice?"

"Alice is my sister, my baby sister."

"Oh! How come?"

He abruptly stops laughing and looks totally bewildered before answering. "Cause we have the same parents, dude, making her my sister. And I was born first, making her the baby. What don't you understand?"

"Edward, I understand her being your fucking sister and you being the oldest. You dork! I'm asking how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Ohhhhhh... That's an easy answer, cause I'm gay."

I hear myself gasp right before I stumble, feeling my head start to float and spin as it becomes a little light. Reaching behind me, I fumble for support, my fingers wrapping around some kinda bar, and my heavy, shocked body dropping to the seat below it. Bending at the waist, having to rest my head in both hands with my elbows on my knees, I rock myself gently, doing my utmost to ease the pounding in my chest that's now accompanying the avalanche in my brain.

Within seconds, he's on his knees before me. The cold skin beneath my wet jeans goose bumps when his warm palms make contact. Roughly rubbing my hands over my face, releasing some of the tension, I sneak a peek through my fingers, hoping I could at least read his mind, or maybe just his face, for a reaction to my stupidity. But as my weary, tired eyes for the first time in weeks drink in his youthful handsome features, I feel my lips curl, and once again find myself mirroring his image as he smiles, a little concerned, but broadly, back at me.

My eyes involuntarily fall shut when his warm breath dusts my skin as he whispers, "Jasper, can I ask you something?" All I can muster is a small, tight nod.

"Are you gay? And do you even like me?" Starting to feel totally foolish I eagerly nod again.

"Then why have you been avoiding me like the plague, Jasper? I don't mean to sound self-centered or conceited, but I thought we kinda hit it off at the airport. Yes! Yes! I was a little shy and overwhelmed at my surroundings. But I thought I made it clear that I liked you. Why the hell would I have agreed to sharing a cab with a total stranger if I didn't want to spend more time with you?"

Reaching over my head, folding my hands tightly around what I now know is a weight bar, leaning back and releasing the knot between my shoulder blades, I try to answer him truthfully. "Honestly, Edward, I really did think we hit it off. I wanted nothing more than to get to know you better. But during the cab ride, you started to get those texts. God I hate those fucking texts. And when I asked, you told me it was Alice, or should I say quote unquote, my Alice. And at first I was dumbfounded, thinking I'd really screwed things up, or maybe even my gaydar was broken. But fuck! Really, Edward, you can't blame me, cause it's been weeks now, and this is the first I'm hearing of a fucking sister, dude."

My breath catches in the back of my throat, causing me to swallow hard when I feel Edward's fingers grip my knees and gently push my legs apart. Leaning between them, feeling my skin react as his warm touch slides along my damp jean-clad thighs, up over my t-shirted chest, across my shoulders, coming to rest on each side of my neck, pulling me towards him. I let my eyes flutter closed and a small gleeful smile dawns on my face as I hear him whisper when his soft hot mouth brushes ever so gently across mine. "Gaydar, Jay!? Really! Gaydar broken? Nah-ah, don't think so. I think your gaydar was working just fine."

Not able to hold back any longer, unable to contain what I've been holding and feeling for this guy for so long now, I drag him to me, my fingers leaving the bar and frantically entwining themselves in his wind-blown rain-damped fucked-up hair. And as my lips attack and our tongues glide happily along one another, a deep heavy moan in unison releases from our chests.

I hear Edward's phone long forgotten hit the floor, the beam shooting upwards, illuminating the ceiling but not much else. I whine needingly when his hands leave my neck, my sad turning quickly to glad as I get glimpses of him eagerly and excitedly removing his jacket. Not one to wait, or for that matter be asked, I follow his lead, and with one hand yank my damp t-shirt over my head, chuckling deep when I hear Edward's muffled groan as he then rushes to remove his own.

The dim light making it somewhat impossible to see, or for that matter, keep anything in focus, gives me my confidence back, making me sigh a deep breath of relief, cause fuck, really, I thought I had lost it over the last few weeks. My new boldness enables me to slowly fall back, gently resting against the hard but padded seat. And knowing and in trusting Edward not to let me down, I draw in deep when I feel his supple hard body glide up along mine.

One of my hands reaches into his hair again, digging at the roots roughly, drawing him to me. The other finds his jean-covered ass cheek, pulling him towards me, groaning loud and wantonly, hearing it echo and vibrate of the gym walls, ringing in my ears when I feel our hard cocks move side by side under the confines of our clothing.

Lust takes over, pent up energy explodes, and suddenly we're caught in the moment. I still hear the lightning strike, and my body shivers when the thunder rolls. But fuck knows Edward and I are paying it no mind as we do our darndest to drown out the stormy weather with our own erupting doozie. Hot heavy breath dampens our skin. Husky deep groans and moans fill the air, and as we grind and buck frantically, unable to take this much longer, thinking I've wasted enough fucking time already, my hand reluctantly leaves Edward's soft ass cheek. Reaching between us I start to unbutton his jeans.

I stop once I feel him tense, kicking myself mentally for being such a hurry whore. _Shit! Jasper, you idiot! Why the hell couldn't you just slow the hell down? You're a douche, Jay, a fucking douche! _My whole frame goes rigid and my arms fall stiffly to my side as I hear him suck a deep shaky breath into his lungs before he inquires, "Jasper!?" And I wait. "Jasper?"_Fuck this to all hell, God damn it! _**"**Yeah?" And once again I wait.

"

Do you have any supplies?" And as my head spins excitedly with the knowledge that he still wants this, like really wants this as much as me, my hands wrap around him again and my lips seek out his mouth. But then suddenly I'm pulled up short and panic sets in. _Fuck! Supplies!_

Placing a hand on his chest, listening anxiously as he whimpers, wanting to ease his concern, I inform him quite abruptly, "Edward! Wallet! Now!" And with that, he jumps up, fumbling for his long forgotten phone and my even longer forgotten jacket, throwing it in my direction, the wet material hitting my now warm flushed skin, making me shiver slightly. I eagerly search the inside pocket hoping to all fucking hell that what I had once placed there in case of emergencies - _cause God knows in this day and age you just never know - w_as still God damn there.

Sighing a breath in relief as my shaky fingers come in contact with the two small foil packets, a little nervous but excitedly presenting them to Edward. Still caught in the now dying beam of his phone, I watch his brow furrow and concern wash over him, causing me to subtly question. "What?'

His shy eyes dart between the tiny packages and my now questioning stare before he replies, "Are these safe?"

I feel my brow furrow in confusion and my eyes squint in his direction, willing him to please continue.

"I mean, Jay! How old are these? How long have they been stuck in that old worn wallet of yours? What are we talking here? Weeks? Months? Oh fuck, Jay, please don't tell me years?"

Begrudgingly grabbing the packs from his outstretched palm, greedily taking his dimming phone, I somewhat nervously start to search the foil for dates, but not before letting him know. "No, smart ass, not years. If I remember rightly, it might have been a few days before leaving the States, if you must know."

Gleefully screaming into the air when I find what I'm looking for." Ah-Ha! Found it! See Edward, not fucking years."

And now with my smugness still intact and my confidence returning tenfold, I cockily order him, "Now, Edward Cullen from Forks fucking Washington, stand the fuck up and remove those stupid jeans, cause I, Jasper, Jasper Whitlock from Austin Texas, am about to fuck the smart ass right outta ya."

I hear Edward swallow hard, standing straighter as he slowly and painstakingly removes his jeans. The lump in my throat won't disappear when my weary lust-filled eyes take him in.

Not leaving the sight of him, I place the small packages on the seat beside me, holding out my arms, my hands folding around his waist, sliding down letting my fingers dig gently into his soft, supple, but firm, butt, I pull him to me. My body shivers as his palms lay flush with my head and a deep gravelly "Fuck" releases from him and floats on the air around us when I let my tongue swirl slowly around the tip of his hardened cock.

His taste dances in my mouth; my tongue tingles from the flavor, and as he gingerly but eagerly bucks his hips in my direction, I open my throat and devour him whole.

His moaning eggs me on, his groans and fingers gripping in my hair encourage me to go faster. And when he starts to move a little faster and my name and a few Irish saints I've never heard of fall from his whispered breath, sensing he is near, I reach between his legs and gently fondle and finger his now-tight balls.

That was it that's all it takes. With one final thrust and a slight tickle from my fingers, Edward falls over the edge, screaming into the darkened room when his orgasm forcefully left him and entered me.

Letting him ride this feeling, not needing to rush, him I suck and slurp around the spent head of his sensitive cock, only releasing it and enabling it to fall from my moist lips when he takes a shaking step back.

Resting one hand on my shoulder, the other reaching down undoing my jeans, he breathlessly orders, "Get your fucking jeans off, Whitlock. You have some smart ass to fuck outta me, now don't ya?"

Not one to refuse an invitation or disobey a direct order, I stand and remove the rest of my clothes. My breath hiccups when I'm roughly thrown backwards and land with a thud against the padded seat. And as lightning flashes in the small windows around the ceiling, the same breath is taken away and my eyes widen in lust and amazement as I watch Edward firmly grip the bar above my head and straddle both me and the bench.

My hungry eyes never leave his once, as I watch him fumble for the lube, taking it between his teeth, tearing the small package before proceeding to coat his fingers and prepare himself.

Lifting the condom, holding it to my mouth, he asks silently for me to do the same and help my hands on his thighs, my thumbs rubbing slow, deep circles onto his flesh, I clamp down tight with my teeth and sigh deeply, listening excitedly when the foil rips.

He gently places it over my hard as all hell cock, sliding it down slowly, letting the tips of his fingers graze my balls when they momentarily come into contact. Not breaking our stare, grabbing hold of the bar once more, he gingerly lifts and raises above me, briefly hovering in midair before slowly bringing himself down upon me. The muscles in my stomach cramp and I feel my thighs slightly quiver as he tortuously lowers himself onto my length.

We both suck air between our gritted teeth, my instinct is to buck. I feel the need to press my toes hard against the varnished floor beneath my feet, desperately doing my best to hold back the sensation and urge to pump upwards. I try my best to give Edward his time to adjust, hoping and praying to all that will listen that it won't take him too fucking long. But when I think I can't hold off any longer, when I know my restraint and willpower will sadly diminish, I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding, when Edward starts to eagerly and excitedly move.

And as the slaps of his ass meeting my thighs echo within the gym walls and the feel of his now heavy again cock bouncing against my stomach, I let the want and need in me take over. My hands explore every inch of his body they can find. My eyes devour and lustfully watch, and mere pleasure takes his every handsome feature hostage. Our breathing is loud and wanton. Our deep groans and heavy moans fill the air. Letting one hand cup his butt cheek, and folding the fingers from my other around his dancing cock, a smile graces my face when I watch Edwards eyes shoot open, falling to me. His lips slightly apart, his hold on the bar tightens as I watch the muscles in his biceps roll under his firm skin as a long drawn out 'fuck' escapes his pouty mouth. And with that, I'm no longer in charge. With that, I no longer have control screaming above our lust filled noises.

"Edward, hold on babe! Hold on tight."

And as his head falls heavily between his shoulders, his arms the only support keeping him up, I fuck Edward Cullen like my life depends on it. I fuck Edward Cullen like he is my life.

And as I feel his ass clamp around my dick and his heavy cock push within my hold, I allow myself to finally give in. I give myself permission to finally explode. And Fuck! Do I! I chant his name over and over as I empty into him. He breathlessly whispers mine again and again as his hot cum paints my now overly flushed and heaving beating chest.

We take our time to come down, wrapped in each other, easing ourselves back into reality. But when I feel Edward start to shiver and his skin become goose bumped, I grab my still damp t-shirt from the floor and do my best to clean us up. We get dressed in silence, not feeling the need to break the moment, just stealing shy and tender glances and a soft kiss every chance we get.

Realizing that the storm has quietened down, we make our way back to the dorm. As we enter the building, we guiltily cough, diverting our eyes to the floor once we are met with a very stern, arms folded across chest, Miss Wilson. And as we tiptoe childishly by her, she raises her voice in our direction.

"Nice to see you boys made it home safely. I was starting to worry bout yas. Hope ya found a dry spot to ride out the storm. Now get the both of yas to bed before I have ta report yas."

Quickening our steps, I glance over my shoulder, gracing Miss Wilson with my famous Whitlock smile, dimples and all, chuckling deep as she lazily waves me off and yells, "Be off with yas now. Have a good night, boys, see yas in the morning."

I jump in the shower first, letting Edward rummage through his drawers for a clean set of clothes, and also to give him some privacy when calling Alice, cause as we all know, she left about twenty texts during our time in the gym.

Slipping under my covers, warm and content, I fold my hands under my head and let my eyes fall lazily shut. But they shoot open when I feel my bed dip and my covers being drawn back. My eyes widen in surprise when a not so sure, but eagerly willing, Edward slips under them. And as he presses his lean body against mine and I bring my arm to rest on his shoulder he inquires, "You don't mind, right Jay? I can sleep here with you tonight, right?"

And as I pull him a little tighter, slipping my hand under the blankets, lifting his thigh and dropping it over myself, I whisper into his wild red hair, "No, Edward I don't mind, I don't mind at all."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
